Loss of Control
by xxYukiKagamixx
Summary: 'He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't do anything to stop the horror that was unravelling before his eyes.' Cloud has lost his control as Sephiroth decides to finish what Hojo started.


Name: LOSS OF CONTROL

Summary: 'He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't do anything to stop the horror that was unravelling before his eyes.' Cloud has lost his control as Sephiroth decides to finish what Hojo started.

Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud, heavily implied Vincent/Cloud but no action there in this story.

Warnings: Experimentation, Public Sex (sort of?), Medical Drugs, Character Death, Gore, Extreme Pain of Main Character, Violence, Male x Male detailed sex, Body Control (like Mind Control, just in case you didn't know)

Yuki : Okay so It was 2:30 when I wrote this, if it has spelling problems I don't care because I have been over this story again and again and again and again and...well you get the idea so I hope you can forgive me for that.

xxx Enjoy xxx

* * *

He couldn't move.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't do anything to stop the horror that was unravelling before his eyes.

Pain split through his head as he coughed against the smell of bloodshed, everything was spinning as he tried to pull air into his lungs. He felt the blood splatter hit his face as Denzel fell before him, he felt his heart stop and his throat rip raw with a scream.

Cruel laughter sounded through the small room, echoing off the wooden walls and entered his mind like a disease. The pain became too much to bear, he felt a never ending darkness filling his mind before it began to take over his body slowing his thoughts and forcing his body to tremble under the pressure.

Slipping into darkness would be the easiest thing to do but he forced himself to grasp onto consciousness as leather boots filled his vision. He tried to move but failed as he watched one of the feet rear back and swing forward with unbelievable force and speed effectively knocking him out.

He didn't know how long he had been out but when he started to come to the first thing he noticed was the ice cold that was sinking into his skin with time, colder than the winters he used to endure in Neibleheim. He slowly blinked open his eyes and saw nothing but darkness surrounding him, no light to be seen, he tried to move and wasn't shocked when he heard chains rattle as he noticed the feel of metal round his wrists and ankles.

Heavy footsteps sounded outside the door coming closer, Cloud waited with bated breath as they became louder. His breathing hitched as they came to a stop outside the room, everything seemed to go in slow motion as the sound of a lock clicking open screeched against his ears.

Then, light flooded the room and he closed his eyes against the harsh white, waiting for his eyes to adjust, he didn't know that the person had moved until a leather covered hand lifted his chin. He opened his eyes and locked onto emerald green above him as they scanned his face.

Sephiroth said nothing as he scanned his face with piercing eyes and continued to hold Clouds chin as he pulled something out of his pocket, letting go he looked at the object in his hand as he began to flick it.

Cloud watched the syringe in his hand as though it had poison in it and for all he knew it did, he watched as some of the liquid was squirted out and felt himself turn pale. He began to panic as Sephiroth's grip of his jaw became bruising it with the force, he tried to move but chains rattled and pulled tight restricting his movement.

He froze as he felt the needle pierce the side of his neck and the thick liquid was pushed into his body with a sickening squirt, he was released and he looked back into smirking emerald eyes.

"W-What was that?" He whispered as he felt the liquid spread through his body, feeling sick as the liquid swam heavily through his veins.

"Something to help you cooperate." was the low reply, Sephiroth smirked and watched as his body was overrun with the drug.

His vision started to spin and he felt what strength he had left in his body fade, he looked down at the floor trying to stop from falling sideways but failed and hit the floor with a thud. Things started to drift away from him, causing his thoughts to become distorted.

He felt the drug take over his whole body and arms wrap under his body as he was lifted up into a bridal style hold, his eyelids felt heavy as he watched lights pass by as he was carried down some sort of hallway.

He lost all sense of time as he was laid down onto a cold metal bed, needles pierced his skin as he was hooked up to drips and an oxygen mask was placed onto his face. Hazily looking round he recognised the room as a Shinra based hospital lab room.

Moving some he found his movements restricted, looking down he noted the handcuffs that held him down against the bed. Making sure to drink in every detail of the room took up his time, not noticing how much time had passed until the sound of a bold locked door opening took his attention.

The door to his left opened and he tried to move away as his silver haired enemy made his way into the room looking down at some pages on a clip board. The Ex-General didn't seem to notice that he was awake until he made a massive tug against the restraints which clanged loudly and green eyes turned on him.

Smirking the Sephiroth moved forward and did some routine checks on the equipment not making a sound. Giving Sephiroth his full attention Cloud watched him move round to check on his oxygen but he didn't remove the mask, instead he reached round and connected something to it.

"What is that?" He spoke but it was muffled by the mask and slurred by the drug, the other watched something before looking into his blue eyes.

"Don't worry Cloud, it's just something to help you sleep." Sephiroth seemed amused as he grabbed his wrist to check his pulse.

"Wait...what are you doing?" he tried to say but it took a lot of effort and he found his eyes slipping closed, not being able to stop from falling into sleep but before he fell into the darkness of unconsciousness he heard Sephiroth's voice.

"I'm just doing some improvements, something to make you more like me." Sephiroth leaned close and whispered, "I'll make you mine."

Before he could ask what he meant he felt sickness rising and then everything turned black, time seemed meaningless, hours seemed to pass through minutes. Cloud felt himself become confused, his thoughts were broken because of the drug and he could hardly think a sentence but in the blackness of his mind he found comfort in the fact that he wasn't awake yet.

Suddenly he felt the pull of consciousness, trying to stay away from the pull he felt pain enter his body like liquid fire. Gasping and opening his eyes he saw green staring into his and tried to move away from the pain thinking that Sephiroth was the cause until it spread everywhere.

He couldn't get away from it, the fire turning into burning ice. He grit his teeth and groaned as he heated up, arching his back to get away from the freezing metal table and closed his eyes against the light trying to find some comfort in the darkness.

It didn't stop.

The pain stopping him from falling asleep, it grew as more time passed and he screamed out his pain trying to relieve it in any way possible. A hand grasped his own and he opened his eyes to see green emeralds and found comfort in the calm gaze even though he knew who it was.

"P-Please..." He grit out.

Sephiroth stared into his eyes and nodded in understanding, Cloud felt relief flood through him at the small sign of compassion. He breathed in deep as Sephiroth released the drug back into the oxygen mask covering his face, feeling the welcoming sleep overtaking him he let himself sink into the darkness.

Darkness was a blessing, he knew he shouldn't stray to deep into the abyss but it was tempting him like lust is a sin. It was unbelievable with it's temptation, to just sink into the darkness forever but something kept him from it, like it always did.

A voice keeping him away from the dark and drawing him back into the light, he had always thought that the voice he was hearing was Aerris but he remembers now that this soft voice sung him to sleep. She had been there for all his life before Shinra, her sweet voice always came to him in his dreams.

That voice comforted him now in her strong Neibleheim accent and sweet tone that he had almost forgotten.

"Cloud? Cloud dear?" He could almost vision her coming through his bedroom door and looking at him with those eyes, eyes that he could never hide anything from, her smile sad as she looked at the bruises on his skin.

"Oh dear." She walked over to him and moved his head to look closely at the wounds on his face, "Your always getting into trouble, what have I told you about coming home strait after school instead of letting them bait you into fights."

He sighed as he listened to the disappointed tone, "I know...but you should hear what they say about us...about dad..."

She sat beside him and pulled him into a hug, he breathed in her perfume surrounding him and her motherly scent calmed him down, "Don't worry about that hun, they can say and think what they want as long as we know the truth."

"I know but...I want them to know, I want to make them see that dad was strong in the end and that I can become as strong as him." He leaned on her shoulder as he spoke.

"Don't worry, one day you will be strong, stronger than anyone I have ever seen. You will be the strongest anyone has ever seen." She whispered, squeezing him tight.

"You really think so?" Cloud looked into his mothers eyes.

"Defiantly." She paused, "Just make sure you don't forget who you are and who I am."

"I could never forget you." Cloud smiled and stood as he faced his mother, "I promise to never forget who I am and who you are, you are the most important person to me."

"It won't always be that way." She smiled.

"Yes you will, you will always be the most important person in my life." He stated with complete determination.

"Well, until you find someone to spend the rest of your life with, don't forget what I always say. Happiness and Love come first, don't let anything get in the way of that." She said as she grabbed his hands, "Not even me."

The darkness began receding , along with his mother's voice and wisdom. Consciousness pulled at him again and this time he let it pull him out of the darkness feeling calmer than before, he followed it until he found himself blinking awake.

Everything swirled around him, waiting until it passed he felt weak and feeble, the only thing keeping him awake was his instinct that something was different. Something was happening but the drug in the oxygen mask kept him sleepy enough that he wouldn't be running off if he had the chance.

Gazing round the room he tried to spot Sephiroth but the room was bare of anyone else but him, the drip making the only sound he could hear. Trying to sit up he pulled on the needles in his arms and hands, clinking the handcuffs he found that he had more room to move, not enough to move from the table but he could sit up and look around the room from a better angle.

His head felt heavy as he laid back down, looking at the slow drip of fluid that connected to his body he closed his eyes against the light above him and waited for a sound to show that he wasn't alone.

Footsteps outside the room caught his attention and he waited until they reached the door, a slight knocking sound as if someone was waiting for an answer rattled through the room. He didn't move or even breath while he waited to see what would happen but then the footsteps seemed to turn and start walking away, he felt panic from the thought that he would be left here alone.

"Hello?" He called, wondering if he was being stupid or if there really was someone other than Sephiroth behind the metal door.

He strained to hear as the footsteps stopped and came back up to the room, the bolt sliding open was deafening as the clang signalled the door was about to swing open. Watching intently he waited as the door slowly crept open but before it could fully open something about the atmosphere changed, there was a thud as someone fell to the ground.

Sephiroth walked in surprising him as he watched him move round the room like nothing had happened, not knowing if he had imagined it or not Cloud wanted to find out if someone had found them but his question was answered quickly.

Sephiroth moved behind him and threw a white blanket over his naked body causing Cloud to blush at the realisation that he had in fact been naked the whole time. Not taking any notice of his embarrassment, Sephiroth went round him clipping the equipment around him to the metal bed.

Clicking something Sephiroth began to push the bed forward and Cloud was surprised when it moved with the force, most likely on wheels.

He was pushed out of the room and passed a body knocked out on the floor, he could see red and gold and felt panic rise in his stomach. Sephiroth was able to sneak up on Vincent and knock him out which made him wonder how strong Sephiroth is this time.

They continued down a hallway, looking round he felt some sort of nostalgic feeling like he had been down this way before. This must be one of the old Shinra buildings, Hojo must have done experiments on him here.

Moving down the hall they came to an elevator and surprisingly it seemed in working condition thanks to Sephiroth. It opened and he was pushed inside, clicking on a floor Sephiroth arranged the metal bed so that he would be pushed out feet first.

"Cloud!"

Wait. He knew that voice...Vincent.

"Vincent?" He tried to call out but the drugs that where still pumping in through the oxygen made it a whisper.

"Cloud! There he is!"

"Tifa?" Cloud tried to sit up but a gently nudge from Sephiroth had him lying down and looking up into emerald eyes, watching him with intensity.

"Spiky!" Barret's voice came sharp and near, "Shit! What have you done to him!"

Sephiroth made no move to talk or step forward, he smirked as he patiently waited until the doors had closed and the lift began to move downwards. Banging went on the door until they had passed the floor and Cloud looked at Sephiroth's calm face and wondered if the man ever felt threatened or anything at all.

Then the reminder of that hand holding his while he was in pain came to mind, the nod and the fact that he complied in letting him go back to sleep through the pain was there in his mind. Looking Sephiroth over he wondered if the man he was before is still in there somewhere, deep, but still there.

"Where are you taking me?" His speech was still slurred but understandable and Sephiroth looked over him before answering.

"Somewhere where they cannot interfere until I am finished." Sephiroth's voice was low but Cloud still managed to hear and watch his face as he thought of where he could be taking him.

Then he remembered something and knew where he was taking him, it was a special ward meant for the experiments that didn't want to be experimented on. It was a glass box made especially so that even the toughest beasts or even the strongest General couldn't get in or out.

It was locked by a sole key that belonged to Hojo, not even the Shinra President had an copy. It was observational by anyone but other than that no one could stop what was going on inside which made Cloud blanch at the thought of his friends watching him being experimented on by Sephiroth.

The door opened and he was pushed out, they went passed the glass box before Sephiroth pulled out the key and unlocked it, hearing footsteps coming down the stairwell he hoped that they would come bursting through the door before it was too late.

Unfortunately he was pushed into the centre of the room and he watched as his friends came running round the corner and Sephiroth waited at the door as they ran towards him, Sephiroth waited until they were close enough to think they had a chance and then shut the door locking it. They hit the door and banged against the glass but Cloud knew that it was too late now.

Sephiroth walked around him and began setting up a table with needles full of glowing liquid next to him. By the time he moved and had set up a heart monitor he saw his friends faces on the other side of the glass trying anything to get inside, their hope not yet broken.

Turning away from them he listened as they tried to blast their way inside causing Sephiroth to laugh at their attempts, they stopped and stared at him. He looked back their way and noted their looks of horror as Sephiroth pulled the mask off his face.

He leaned down and kissed Clouds lips causing his body to lock in shock, not knowing what to do he remained still until Sephiroth pulled away and something was put against his mouth. Looking down he noted a long tube that was now making its way into his mouth and down his throat, he felt his stomach drop at the thought of what was going to happen.

He spat it out and turned his head away but he was too weak and couldn't do anything as Sephiroth pushed it back into his mouth and down into his lungs. Coughing and choking he tried to do anything to get it out but it went further and further and was set in place before he could try to throw it up.

Sephiroth grabbed his hand and rubbed the skin on top before a sharp pain entered his hand feeding liquid into his system, feeling the warmth he knew he had only moments until he was knocked out and turned to look at his friends, watching their hope dying in their eyes before darkness came and swept him away from consciousness.

He waited in the darkness, nervous, not knowing what to do. Though he couldn't do anything he thought feeling bitter and not trusting himself anymore, why hadn't he tried to get away? why hadn't he tried harder?

He knows he was drugged and bound down to the metal bed but he could have tried to distract Sephiroth while his friends tried to get to him...though now he thought of it he knew if he had done anything like that anyone who got to him would be slaughtered, like everyone else.

Cloud found himself suddenly forced awake and away from the darkness, gasping he coughed as the tube was removed from inside his throat. Squinting against the bright lights above him he found his body jerking and moving uncontrollably.

He fell hard off the metal table and onto the cold marble floor, the white sheet that covered his nudity wrapped round him. Twisting and turning with his body as he tried to stand up, somewhere in his mind he was surprised that he wasn't chained or hooked up to anything any more.

Arms wrapped round him, comforting him and making him feel less out of control and everything around him slowed down to a normal pace from his earlier panic. His heart rate turned down to normal, his breathing became pants as he tried to regain his lost oxygen and he found that everything became less intense.

Sephiroth leaned down and sunk his teeth into the side of his neck and Cloud opened his mouth from the pain racking through him, crying out as he arched against the body behind him. Something started to spread throughout his body and he found himself wondering what else could Sephiroth do to him?

It spread quicker and quicker through his veins, burning him from the inside out. Sephiroth was a constant during the time until it settled and he found his body relaxing so much that it fell forward only to be caught by Sephiroth's hands and was brought back against the chest behind him.

"Cloud." Sephiroth's voice came from behind him and he turned his head to look at Sephiroth from the corner of his eye as he continued to pant.

Emerald eyes watched him and he began to feel something that he had never felt before at the sound of Sephiroth's voice...the eyes scanned his face as the feeling intensified enough that he realised what he was feeling, lust.

He was disgusted with himself and Sephiroth, himself for feeling this way and Sephiroth for doing whatever he did to him that made him feel this way. Like he would love to stroke that firm and muscled chest in front of him, that he would love to lick his way down and...STOP!

No. No. No. This isn't happening.

A hand grabbed his chin and turned his face towards green eyes, they drew him in like sinking into a thick liquid. He didn't notice them getting closer until something soft touched his lips, sparks flew through him and it took him a moment to realise that Sephiroth was kissing him.

Something inside his very DNA drew him closer to Sephiroth and he couldn't help but moan as he deepened the kiss, finding that he was no longer in control of his lust ridden body.

Gripping leather in his hands he pulled Sephiroth hard enough that they both ended up on laying on the floor, Cloud found he liked this position as he slid a hand into silver strands of hair. Sephiroth seemed to agree as he moaned as well causing a heat to build up in Clouds lower reagents.

Sephiroth chuckled when Cloud began to pull the leather coat off his shoulders with a moan of inpatients, he was picked up and he wrapped his legs round Sephiroth's waist as he was laid on the metal table. Everything became heated fast as Sephiroth's tongue entered his mouth and began to explore, pulling Cloud into a battle for dominance.

A banging sound caught his attention and he pulled away to turn and look through the glass noting the small group on the other side of the glass, horrified faces watched the scene before them as Cloud caught Vincent's gaze and found his heart hurting at the pain he saw there.

"Vincent..." He whispered and found his mind moving fast as he was reminded that this isn't something that he would do and that Sephiroth was the cause of the heat building inside him.

A cold hand turned his face towards angered green eyes and he found himself melting before them, trying to find the lost sanity in his mind.

"No." Sephiroth whispered lowly, anger seeming to build when Cloud tried to remove the hand cupping his face, trying to get away from the heat and into sanity.

Cloud found himself laid back in between the cold table and the heated body above him, a hand ran down his bare chest and under the sheet covering him. The hand went lower and lower and Cloud found his heart racing and breath deepening as it stopped just above his member.

"Forget about him. See only me. Know only me." Sephiroth's voice dripped with malice as he spoke the words and Cloud could less and less draw himself away from the eyes boring into his, listening to the voice that caused his body to respond in the strangest of ways.

The hand that had been hovering just above his member grasped hold with a firm force causing Cloud to throw his head back in pleasure. He gasped as it moved in a leisured pace, moaning as his mind drowned out the banging from outside and focused on the unbelievable pleasure that ran to new heights as the hand moved up and down.

"Sephiroth..." He gasped as he grabbed hold of muscled shoulders.

He closed his eyes he threw his head back as Sephiroth pumped faster, he moved up and pressed his lips against Sephiroth's drawing him in for a passionate kiss. The hand stopped and moved down as it came across his entrance and began to circle, teasing him with the promise of more.

Then it disappeared, fingers were pushed against his lips and he hesitantly opened his mouth, letting them slip inside. He was curious as to what this was needed for but sucked and swirled his tongue round them watching as Sephiroth's face became dark with lust.

Once they were slick with saliva Sephiroth removed them from his mouth and they travelled down, Cloud looked down to see where they were going but a second later something pressed against his entrance and slid inside causing his breath to catch at the weird sensation, not painful just...uncomfortable.

It went deeper then stopped, it moved round causing him to look up at Sephiroth and blushed when he caught emerald eyes concentrated on his face and watching every flicker of thought and emotion.

The he felt a second finger push inside and hissed at the pain, it moved round, stretching him apart. Biting his lip he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to move away from the intrusion but Sephiroth held his hip stopping him from moving as he slid the third and final finger inside.

"Relax." Sephiroth's voice was calming and caused heat to flood through him making his body relax easily against the intrusion.

Breathing through it he found it easier as the fingers moved inside him, it felt as though they were searching for something. Then a shudder ran through him as light burst under his eyelids, he gasped and opened his eyes as a shock of pleasure rocked through his body, catching Sephiroth's smirk as he pressed against it again.

"Ngh!" He couldn't stop the noises from coming out of his mouth as it was pressed again and again, never had he felt this level of pleasure.

The fingers were pulled out and Cloud watched as Sephiroth stepped back and began removing his clothes. Eyes following the line of skin being revealed, feeling his member twitch at the show before him, his mind clouding over with lust.

Sephiroth moved forward and grabbed him by the waist, lifting him up, Cloud wrapped his legs round the bare waist before him as he was walked to the glass wall and slammed against it. He gasped as the cold behind him sinked into his skin, then Sephiroth entered him roughly but all Cloud could feel was pleasure as his prostate was struck with the first thrust.

"Ah!" Cloud cried out as Sephiroth began to thrust hard and fast into him, gripping Sephiroth tight he hid his face in the crook of Sephiroth's neck, lips hungrily kissed and sucked on his neck causing the pleasure to go to new heights.

"Ah ha...Sephiroth...Ngh!" Cloud felt warmth coil inside his lower stomach and moved with Sephiroth as he let go to claw at the glass behind him, trying to find a grip on something other than Sephiroth.

His lips were captured in a kiss as Sephiroth pushed his tongue into Cloud's mouth and they battled against one another, he continued to thrust hitting his prostate every time, everything around them melted away as they came close to their release.

"Sephiroth...wait...I-I can't..." Cloud said as he pulled away from the kiss, trying to warn the moaning man before him and let out a shout as he came undone.

"Cloud." Sephiroth grunted as he spilled out inside of Cloud, gripping him with a bruising force as he came down from his high.

They slid down to the floor, Sephiroth removing himself from inside Cloud as they began calming their breathing and lay there listening to the silence. Sephiroth pressed his lips against Cloud's for the last time and Cloud felt something between them, stronger than lust but he didn't give it a name, too afraid of what he might find.

He looked to the outside of the glass he met Vincent's eyes and he knew nothing would be the same again, just because he couldn't help this complete loss of control.

* * *

GOD THIS TOOK ME AGES! Hope you liked it.

Don't forget to review x


End file.
